triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Limb
Drink of the Night The Devil's Spit Announcements * Next weekend the Stream of Many Eyes is going on, Gil is excited Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) The Story * Dawnash wakes up before the rest of the party, then thinks about Ada, then pulls out his book of chords. Skeet is curled up in the armpit of Camille. The notes seem to resonant with him, as though they were written for him while quietly strumming * Jingles is a first of the rest of the party to wake up early. Trixie wakes up, purchases some of the fine cloth from Belish and uses it to make a doll of herself and puts it in Skeet's hammock * Belish wakes up and says that he is going to head down the market to get some sausage and eggs, Dawnash asks for some peppers as well, flipping him a gold * Camille wakes up and begins licking Skeet * There is a knock on the door, Belish answers. It is a large man asking for Hyllenae. Her father wishes to see her. Jingles says that they should be introduced. Hyllenae introduces them and then asks for some time to talk with him ** She asks if everything is alright. He says that they have the boat ready and are assuming that they are all coming to Praetos. Jingles asks how long it will be. It is a one day journey they, and Hyllenae will not be staying, her post requires her to be out and about. She didn't want to go back anytime soon, but she is probably being summoned about the war. Trixie speaks to Jingles telepathically to say that they may be able to find someone to help her * Dawnash informs Jingles that they found Trith * Dorian grabs Hyllenae by the shoulder and says that if they have something that they need to deal with quickly, they can have a moment. He notices her armor marking her as a champion * Dawnash, Amalthea, Trixie, and Jingles go to see Trith again. Dawnash urges her on, Jingles readies an action to put small gusts of wind through her hair when the door opens. Amalthea knocks, the door is opened, and the fact that they are leaving. Dawnash whispers to Trith that it is all a rouse and says that they should go, and Amalthea can finish her business here * Trith and Amalthea talk a bit about the state of her grandfather and a little about Praetos. Trith is doing ok there, but may not be able to keep the cabin, she needs to get back to the tavern when she can. Trith asks if everything is ok between them, which Amalthea says of course they are. Amalthea is going on an adventure, and Trith is worried about her. Trith tells her that she should probably get going, and kisses her gently. Amalthea wishes her the best for her grandfather, knowing it is hard, then hugs her. * When Amalthea leaves the house, Dawnash and Jingles come out from around the house. Dawnash asks Amalthea how she feels, does she love Trith, she thinks that she is not. They head back to Belish's so that they can head out * Hyllenae and Dorian talk abot the situation on Praetos, he does not have a lot of information, he was just sent to get her immediately. She tells him of the messes that they have found on the mainland. The taxes have reached the island as well, but the people are accepting of it, for the most part. She says that things seem to point to Masthead. She thinks that there is something deeper here than just war. She tells him of the dwarves that they met, and that she gave them a pendant, so they could come to the Athenai if they need help * Belish comes back with a roll of sausages and a crate of eggs. Dorian tells them to eat and he will alert the ship, he does not want any breakfast there * The rest of the party comes back. Jingles asks Hyllenae how she knows Dorian, which Dawnash says not to beat around the bush and asks if Dorian is single * The party talks about Hyllenae and her father being the head magistrate and whether she is royalty and how she did not become a priestress * The traditional equitte on Praetos is to treat other with respect. Other gods are worshiped, but Athena is still the main one, so people don't really push their religion * They talk about helping Belish sell his silks, Jingles talks about opening his own fashion line * Dorian comes back with another man with blue eyes and long blond hair, Trent. He sits down to eat some of the food with the party * Trent helps when he can, but has a lot to learn, per Dorian. They are about to head out and everyone says goodbye to Belish and Skeet * They all board the ship, which is a longboat about two people wide. They have about a day of travel * The beaches have pinkish sand, every the buildings have a pinkish motif, alternating pink and blue, a really nice rich blue with some of the stone being more of a sky blue, there are guards about everywhere, there are blacksmiths and butchers * There is a large staircase, they get about halfway up, about 1000 stairs, which most of the party is winded, but Hyllenae is doing fine. There are guards along the way that bow to them. They make it up to the top of the hill to the temple. A small boy runs up and greets them and asks that they put all their weapons on the table. Trixie has trouble taking off her cursed sword. The large doors are opened, the doors are about a foot thick * Jingles tries to help Trixie take the sword off, but as he grabs it, there is a shot of cold pain in the back of his head and a voice telling him not to. Trixie decides to just try and get the sword in, and does so without being stopped * They get into a main chamber and Dorian bows before a tall, slender man, he is taller than Hyllenae. He speaks up to her, asking if she is fully dedicated to the cause of serving Athena as a paladin, she replies that she is, calling him father. The man is about 7 foot 5 inches. He asks that she knows that he actions reflect upon their family's name. He says that they have not gotten blood on their hands. He says that she should not get involved in the coming war. He pulls out a letter from her mentor and gives it to her. She asks if that was the reason he summoned her to tell her not to get involved. He says that he requested she didn't, but her mentor has her own way over her. * Hyllenae says to her father that there were things on the mainland that will make their way here. He decides to send Dorian with them. She also requests an audience with him later to discuss helping people on the mainland, they decide on at dusk. They are both glad to she that the other is well. Dorian stands up and says that they should leave and leads the party out * Hyllenae says that she has some business to attend to and asks Dorian to take care of her companions. She says that she has to find the oracle, on a different island, which she eventually decides to do after meeting with her father. She says that she needs to rest and tells the party to enjoy themselves with the arts around the island. Dawnash asks what is going on, and she says that all she can say is that it seems that a battle has already begun. The journey will take at least a day * Each member of the party has their own room. Dawnash tries to get the party to get into some respectful hijinks. There are some kids in the street playing, Dawnash wants to join, but punts the ball they are playing with out of bounds, then swallows a coin, and does some fake hand magic * Amalthea goes with Camille to get the kids' ball back * Jingles pulls Trixie into an alley to talk to her about the sword, she says that it keeps telling her "soon". He tells her not to tell anyone. She then gives him the broach as a measure of good will * Dawnash is still playing ball with the kids * Hyllenae sits on her bed reading the note and performs Augury for Woe. Athena is voiced by Keanu Reeves. She feels that the task is too large for her on her own, she may need her friends. She feels bad about having to drag them into this. She then goes in her under tunic to meet with her father. He asks if she wants some food, she says yes, he snaps and a salad is brought out. He pours the water for them both, as is the tradition of the elder pouring water for everyone else * Hyllenae talks to him about help the orphans, building something. They talk a bit about how she is in good standing with The Duke, so he may be able to help. He asks what caused her to do this. She says that she took an other to protect those who cannot protect themselves. He says that he will talk to the other elders and see what can be done as it is a noble cause. He tells her of the keep of Zetona, which has been been under siege by barbarians, which is weird, since it gives them no advantage, except maybe the spoils of war * Hyllenae tells her father that she will take her leave to find the oracle and asks if that was all she was needed for. She then leaves to find her friends, after her father does * The party is trying to play as a band, it doesn't go great. Hyllenae finds where they are playing. Dawnash and Jingles cast Dancing Lights to dance to the erratic rhythm. They attempt a bass drop with a lute and bagpipes, it is ok. Mugsy is stomping his foot in rhythm. Dawnash and Jingles go back to back as their dancing lights separate then run into together, Jingles drops his bagpipes and casts Burning hands into the air. Jingles has Mugsy jumps down and hold his hat out to collect money, getting 47 silver pieces * They go to a restaurant to get a round of Grappa and some food, which is served like a hibachi place * Hyllenae explains that the journey to the oracle is one way. There will be a portal there to take her to her mentor, but it will be a normal way back * The party cheers to another adventure * Hyllenae takes the party to a place to receive counsel on the magical arts. They approach the high wizard, and Trixie pulls out the sword before she begins to look too crazy and manages to get it out, it seems scared, like it knows something. The mage sees that it is a powerful curse and asks where they got such a blade. Trixie says it was from an island with pirates and they took it so that they couldn't take it. * The Mage takes out an orb that Jingles can see is used as an arcane focus. He asks the mage to talk them through the steps he is going through. He uses some incense around the room, smelling like burning eucalyptus, then uses his orb for a moment, then puts a ring of salt, bringing over another table, and asks Trixie to place the blade upon it. He reaches for it, then a bright purple light explodes out, pushing him back * There is purple smoke and a large demonic monster * Initiative ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast ** The Mage casts Acid Splash at the demon ** Jingles casts Magic Missile, then rolls on the surge table, then can't speak for the next minute ** The demon swoops down to swipe at Jingles, then hides ** Trixie casts Hex, then uses Eldritch Blast again ** The wizard casts Acid Splash again, then runs behind a pillar to try and hide ** Jingles uses Catapult on one of the pieces of wood in the fire, but backfires, causing himself to become a gaseous cloud ** The demon goes toward the wizard, provoking an attack of opportunity from Trixie ** The Wizard casts Color Spray ** Jingles kicks over the brazier towards the demon ** The demon moves, provoking some opportunity attacks, which Trixie crits on. He tries to make an attack, but misses ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast ** The wizard cast fire bolt at the demon ** Jingles uses Control Flames to double the size of the flames, doing a small amount of fire damage ** The demon is no longer blind, then heads towards Trixie ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast again, trying for a Repelling Blast ** The Wizards casts Protection from Evil on himself, before running ** Jingles gets the kerosine soaked bundle out of the Haversack, throwing it into the fire, then casting Catapult on it ** The demon is struggling a little, then yells out. Trixie asks who he serves, he yells that he serves no one ** Jingles stomps his foot on the ground as hard as he can, casting Thunderclap. Hyllenae hears the thunderclap and heads back and investigates ** The demon slashes at Jingles ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast while running towards Jingles ** The wizard runs up and pulls out a throwing dagger, then makes the blade glow blue, it lands inside the demon and explodes. A form of radiant, but also blue magic ** Jingles casts Thunderclap again ** Trixie attacks with two daggers, hitting with the first, but missing with the second ** The wizard casts Acid Splash again ** Jingles takes out his rapier and tries to stab the demon in the face, then stands strong in the face of certain death ** The demon attacks Jingles, but just misses ** Hyllenae busts in and Turns the Faithless ** Trixie tries for another Repelling Blast, and kills the creature, which goes back into the sword * Hyllenae gives Jingles 10 more hp from her Lay on Hands * The wizard reveals that that was a shadow demon, and asks what that sword is and Trixie and Jingles explain that she can't get rid of it * Hyllenae uses Augury again, feeling the creature is still in the sword and remembers some of the higher archmages performing weapon banishments * The wizard asks Trixie to try and take the blade out again, but she flinches and cannot. The wizard pulls out a cloth for her to put it on, which Hyllenae recognizes blocks enchantments. He says that it is weak and tells her to keep trying. She tries again, but cannot. Jingles calls Mugsy over to try and take the sword, it shocks him, but he grabs it and holds on, Jingles yells at him to let go, then Mugsy's arm falls off. Mugsy picks up his arm and looks at it. Trixie gets the sword off her back, and it is quickly wrapped up in the cloth and the wizard runs off with it. * Jingles gets an orange book off of the shelf that the wizard told him to get, it reminds him of something he saw recently, but can't remember what * Hyllenae and the wizard go to the high archmage's tower, they knock, but nothing happens, so they go out back and get in. There is a small pool of acid, enough to encompass the blade, the begin to unravel it, then toss the blade it and a purple smoke comes up. As the blade is eaten away at, Trixie hears a voice saying "congratulations". The wizard tells Hyllenae to go back to her friends, he will deal with this * Some soldiers come running offer to where Trixie and Jingles are, saying they were called and asking what is happening. Jingles is looking through books to find a way to repair Mugsy, he finds something that might be a way in the books from the necromancer * Hyllenae, Jingles, and Trixie go to leave the room and join their companions, Trixie tries to be the last one out, wanting to leave the gloves on the alter, having had enough of cursed items, but she just straightens them and walks out Characters * Dorian - Cleric of the Athenai * Trent - man who came back with Dorian Quotations "What if instead of telling you the outcome of the dice, I did this shirt pocket down to show a cat giving middle fingers I rolled a natural 1." Guillermo, Episode 19 @ 2:10:45 "I rolled a performance check already, I'm not going to lie to you, it was a nine." Guillermo, Episode 19 @ 2:37:01 "I got a natural 20, can I know more than them?" Amber, Episode 19 @ 2:58:06